


Nightmares

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Short Drabble, feeeeeels, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have nightmares as soon as he was asleep. And they all starred Piers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, the angst, i'm sorry the rezzi 6 ending just really upset me and when i'm upset i write angsty fanfiction. :/ Shoot me an ask at my tumblr telling me what you thought and what i need to work on, really i like feedback and comments :D

On really bad days, days where the bad guys got away or he lost soldiers in the field, he would have nightmares as soon as he fell asleep. And they all starred Piers.

“Captain.” Chris’ head snapped up as he saw the sniper walk over with a grin. “Were you daydreaming again? Just this last town before we head back to base.” Chris couldn’t believe his eyes, yet he didn’t want this to be another hopeless fantasy. Piers cocked his head to the side. “Cap? You okay?” He reached out a hand, waiting for Chris expectantly. “I think we need to get you to medical, Captain.”

Chris stared at the hand, terrified that he’d reach for it and wake up. He gathered his courage before extending his own hand. Chris’ hand slowly bridged the distance to touch Piers’. As he was about to touch, his heart squeezed in fear before he steeled himself and grabbed the sniper’s hand. He felt solid flesh when he gripped the hand. His eyes flashed up to meet Piers’, the sniper’s filled with a worried look.

“Piers…” Chris choked out, gripping the hand tightly. He squeezed his hand before launching himself up, tackling the sniper to the ground. The solid warmth stayed, and Chris even heard a surprised huff from Piers as they fell to the ground in a tangled heap. Chris moved his hands to cup Piers’ jaw, trying to savor the feel of the soldier before the dream ended. “Piers, I’m so sorry. I tried to save you, but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry.” He felt his eyes prick as a single tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

“Wha-? Captain, I’m fine.” Piers’ shocked voice said, clearly taken aback from his captain’s reaction. Chris felt hesitating hands touch his face as Piers pulled his face up. “Captain, nothing’s wrong. I’m here, we’re safe. Whatever you saw, it was just a nightmare.” Chris shook his head.

“No, this is the nightmare. You aren’t real.” A few more tears ground out as Chris continued shaking his head. “I know you’re not gonna be there when I wake up. This is just a dream.” He heard Piers heave an exasperated sigh even as he felt Piers’ strong hands pull his chin up again. He briefly caught Piers’ eyes before he was being pulled into a kiss, lips mashing together roughly. Piers pulled back after a minute, eyes warm with reassurances. “Does this convince you now?” Chris was scared. Hell, he was terrified. Had it all really been just a dream?

“I… I can’t tell for sure.” Piers’ lips pulled up into a grin as he leaned down to kiss Chris again.

“Now?” Chris smiled softly, beginning to believe the sniper.

“I think so…” He leaned up to kiss him again, Piers’ lips soft and gentle against Chris’. Piers pulled back slightly, stroking Chris’ hair as he whispered against his lips.

“Don’t blame yourself.”

Chris woke and sat up gasping, his chest constricting painfully, as he took in his surroundings. He was lying in his bed at base, as he was every time he had the dream. He felt another piece of his heart break as hope soured in the pit of his stomach. Letting a few more tears escape, he sighed miserably before laying back down to try and get some rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- isthisthereallifenoitsjustjeremy.tumblr.com


End file.
